The Talent Search (Part 2)
The Talent Search (Part 2) is the second episode of the second season, and the 28th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot Eric and The Misfits discover that "Talent Search" finalist, Craig Phillips, is Stormer's older brother and try to convince him into helping them expose Jem. Jetta hires a gang called The Snakes to trash the Alonso family's greenhouse and force Raya to cooperate with Eric. Both Raya and Craig (the former realized Jetta set up the wreck due to her having her father's price orchid in her hair and the latter who threatened Eric and the other Misfits that if Stormer was kicked out of the band, he would make them pay) refused to help them and Craig drops out of the competition just before Raya is announced as the winner. Raya stops Jem from transforming in public, then she reveals that she knows her secret identity. Shana finally gets tired of Liz Stratton's egotistical behavior and quits her job as a fashion designer (much to Liz's dismay). She returns to the band and is delighted to discover how much her friends have missed her. The four original band members refuse to let Raya quit, declaring that she'll be the new percussionist while Shana plays backup guitars. Songs featured *"Show Me The Way" - Jem and The Holograms *"Beat This" - Jem and The Holograms *"All's Right With The World" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes :Raya: (to Eric) Jem's been so nice to me. No. I can't do it. I have to go. ---- :Liz Stratton (to Shana): These designs for the other lead actress. They're gorgeous. :Shana: Thanks. :Liz Stratton: No, you don't understand. They're more gorgeous than mine! I'm the star! No one is suppose to look better than me! (rips Shana's designs in half) :Shana: My designs! Oh... ---- :Shana (after Liz ruins her designs): What have I gotten myself into? ---- :Stormer: Hi, everybody. I want you to meet Craig Phillips, my brother. :Pizzazz: That guy?! :Roxy: The other semi-finalist. :Eric: Is your brother? ---- :Aja (to Craig): Jem keeps her identity secret for good reasons. No matter how I feel about you, I won't betray Jem's trust in me. ---- :Raya's Brother (as Raya walks away from the broken glass house): Raya, wait. What about your press conference? Aren't you going? :Raya: It doesn't matter. Craig will win. ---- :Craig: You're too good for the Misfits, Mary. :Stormer: No. I'd be nothing without the Misfits. And if you don't help them. They'll... they'll. :Craig: They'll what? :Stormer: (sobbing) They'll kick me out of the group. ---- :Raya: Jem is.. She is... :Jetta: Come on, dearie. Don't make a production out of it. :Raya (sees an orchid in Jetta's hair): It was you!. (grabbing Jetta's hair and the orchid) You sent someone to wreck my father's business! So I would come begging to you! ---- :Raya: If I didn't have a penny in the world, I wouldn't take money from you! To think I would consider betraying someone as good and kind and decent as Jem to a pack of jackals like you! (walking out the door) You'll never learn Jem's secret from me! Never! ---- :Craig: (to the Misfits) I don't know why, but Stormer thinks she can't make it without you. So treat her right. Because if you toss her out of the Misfits, you'll answer to me. (grabs the Misfits poster and crumples it up) Personally. ---- :Jem: (with the official winning ballet in hand) The winner is... Raya! ---- :Liz Stratton (to Shana): I've warned you to make my co-stars to look less glamorous than me! :Shana: Ms. Stratton, I won't do less than my best for anyone. You don't want a designer. You want a flunky to feed your ego! I quit! ---- :(As Jem walks behind the stage curtain) :Raya: Oh, the curtains! Oh, no! Jem!(steps up on the stage) :Jem: Show's over, Synergy. :Raya: (grabbing Jem's hand) Jem! Don't change! ---- :Raya: So, when I came back to get my father's orchids, I saw you change to Jerrica. :Kimber: Wow. You've known the whole time. :Raya: Yes, (looking at Jem) but I almost sold your secret to... Eric Raymond. ---- :Anthony: Shana says you threw her out. That she can't come back. :Kimber: But we thought it was her big chance to make it as a designer. :Aja: So we pretended we wanted her to go. :Jem: We love Shana. We miss her. We'd give anything to have her back. ---- :Jem: (to Shana): Why did you quit the show? :Shana: I guess I just wasn't... cut out for it. :Kimber: '''(laughing) Ohh... terrible pun! ---- :'''Mr. Alonzo (to Raya): What's wrong? Why aren't you with Jem and the Holograms? :Raya: Shana came back, so they don't need me anymore. :Jem: But we do. Since our drummer won't come to us... :Kimber:..We decided to come to our drummer. :Jem:' '''We want you on drums, Raya. :'Raya': But Shana.. :'Shana''': With you on drums, I can play my guitar. Goofs *When Jem and Raya pull up to Starlight Mansion, it is white instead of yellow, its usual color. *Notice before the "All's Right With The World" music video starts, Raya is wearing a blue dress, but when the song starts, she is shown in her standard outfit and then changes back into the blue dress during the song. *Kimber's hair turns blue in the middle of the "Show Me The Way" music video. Trivia *Craig reveals to the other Misfits that Stormer's real name is Mary Phillips. *Stormer introduces her brother, Craig, to the rest of The Misfits. He just happens to be the other finalist in Jem's "Talent Search". *"Show Me The Way" was first sung in Starbright (Part 2): Colliding Stars. *This episode doesn't feature any of The Misfits' songs. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 2